


Hold Tight

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: DAY 1
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Charlie Puth
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“我早就想了，”Charlie急切地用手拽着对方紧绷绷的西装三件套，“你在庭上的时候我就想了。”男人的记者证还挂在胸前。他看着年轻律师起伏的前胸，勾起嘴角扯住对方的衣领，逼迫大男孩低下头看着他。  
Shawn Mendes，曼哈顿的金牌律师，于是抱住男人热乎乎的腰，笑着亲吻他的嘴唇，顶着他的鼻尖，小声问道：“想什么？”

“想吻你，”男人意乱情迷地喘息出声，“想要你。”  
“都给你，baby，”男孩顺从对方的动作贴近他，“都是你的。”

Charlie推了推他，自己一个翻身坐在了办公桌上，解开格子衬衫的纽扣，随后Shawn的手就迅速覆上他的小腹，吻着，然后扯开他的牛仔裤褪到脚踝，狡黠地用掌根按揉男友内裤里半勃的凸起，激出Charlie一声低吟。

“快点，”男人向上顶着胯，“Shawn……我等了几个小时了。“  
男孩很久没看到他这样了。如果不是Charlie碰巧被安排报道这个案子，他们大概还在两地奔波不同的事情，直到圣诞假期才能享受几天空闲。  
“要我给你口吗？”涨红了脸，Shawn的手已经开始隔着布料把玩对方阴茎挺起的头部。他们似乎一瞬间回到了大学时期，男孩翻过窗户进入高年级的宿舍，两个人做贼一样拼命享受几个小时短暂却热情的亲昵。

“要，”Charlie仰着头，手指穿插在男孩柔软的卷发里。

阴茎终于被释放出来，Shawn一本正经地对着它说，“嗨，little Charles，”之后Charlie后知后觉地嗤笑出声，随后克制不住大声呻吟，因为男孩毫不犹豫把他一侧的睾丸含进口中。为了这次“意外”的见面，男人做足准备甚至全身脱了毛，就算他知道两个人多半根本没有时间做到全身都能看见的地步。  
吮吸带来的水声混杂着粗重的呼吸，男孩放松着喉咙，准备一会儿把男友漂亮的阴茎整个吞下。他轻轻用舌尖舔着左右睾丸中间那一小块脆弱敏感的皮肤，Charlie呜咽着，整个人仿佛都要融化躺下去，可是Shawn用力托住了他的腰部，让他有个合适的着力点。

“刚才在庭上你是不是就这样，”男孩用人畜无害的眼神看着他，手指在对方性器上有节奏地撸动，“想着我这样给你口交，想着我不脱西装上你，Char，看看你，你真漂亮。”  
“你，你也是，”男人看了看律师办公室单薄的门板，抬起手咬住自己蜷曲的指节。

Shawn终于不再和他做游戏。男人的阴茎头部流下了一点湿润的前液，男孩用食指将它粘起，像尝奶油那样抹在嘴角上，舔舐干净，然后用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，卖力吞进柱身。Charlie已经快要哭出来了，但是他不能。他不许。这是他们之前就说好的。

这个画面对于两个人来说都具有巨大的冲击力，Shawn像个饥饿的孩子，一刻不停吮吸着，右手把玩男人涨红的囊袋，感受到由于过度敏感，对方反应愈发剧烈，仿佛没有办法承受这种铺天盖地的快感。Charlie想要用力操进男孩湿热美好的口腔，眼泪顺着他的脸滑下来，他现在简直一团糟，根本不知道该怎么办，只能无助地发出低弱的呻吟和泣音，渴望他的律师能再给他多一点。

第一个深喉，年轻的记者就失控了。  
“Shawn……操，你真的……”他几乎是哭着说出来的。他觉得源源不断的热流涌向他的小腹，积攒着力量。男孩努力让喉咙的肌肉更容易接受异物，他做的很好，甚至连生理性的反胃都并没有多严重，喉腔紧缩的软肉让Charlie发出了更多不可避免的动静，终于，男孩抬起头，放开了湿淋淋的性器。

“射给我，亲爱的，”他一边快速撸动着，一边感觉到自己的胯下愈发紧绷，只是看着Charlie高潮，他就已经快要缴械，“射在我脸上，快，现在就要你，别忍着。”

随着性感又崩溃的哭叫，男人的精液洒在男孩精致的脸上，甚至挂在了睫毛和眉毛上，毫不犹豫，Shawn把嘴唇附近的白浊舔吮干净，站起身来同罪魁祸首交换一个火辣的吻。

“多亏了你，”男孩哑着嗓子把笑意藏进亲吻，“我得去收拾一下自己裤子里的紧急事故了。”


	2. DAY 2

“我是来洗衣服的，”Charlie嘴硬地拒绝着男友的盛情邀请，却在对方的碰触下双腿发软，右手勉强把洗衣液倒进洗衣机里，胡乱一推，让它赶紧运行起来。  
男孩撒娇似的舔着对方刚洗完澡冒着橙花香味的颈底，舌尖掠过喉结前方的皮肤，Charlie因为突如其来被搔刮敏感点的动作惊得喘了一声，耳边传来Shawn得逞的鼻息。

“爱你，”男孩穿着浴袍，里面什么也没有，年轻男人则只穿了一件大码破洞T恤，下身全裸，感受到身后精力旺盛的小孩胯部不怀好意向前磨蹭。

“Hmm……”Charlie只是隔着布料被顶了两下，但是身体的记忆不停提醒他昨晚两个人睡前都做了什么，他抿紧了嘴唇哼了几声，感受到男孩的手向下滑去，来到他的后腰，臀部，轻轻拍了一下，惹得他重重吐气，脑袋枕在男孩肩上。  
“不想做吗？”Shawn笑着用毛茸茸的鬓角拱他脸侧，“完蛋了，你不爱我了？我们这么快就情感危机了吗？”  
“他妈的，”Charlie从喉咙里口是心非地咕哝，“至少别在这儿吧？”

“怎么了，这是我们自己家，没有法律规定我必须得在卧室里和男朋友做爱。”  
“你什么时候学得这么油嘴滑舌的？”  
“你教我的。”  
“噢，闭嘴Shawn Mendes。”

保险起见，男人把头枕得更高去堵他的嘴，两个人享受着蜘蛛侠倒挂式的接吻，黏黏糊糊，时断时续，Shawn的手摸进了对方隐秘的大腿内侧，那里还烙着前一天留下的吻痕，Charlie喜欢这个，于是每次男孩都会轻轻在白皙的腿根留下几个不轻不重的咬痕。  
“还，还做不做？”男人在Shawn怀里快要融化掉，问句的语气却显得咬牙切齿。  
“等我把衣服脱下来，能等吗？”

直到Shawn把那件浴袍展开了铺在洗手台边沿，Charlie才明白过来，他们今天是真的回不去卧室了（他也明白了为什么装修的时候男孩一直询问洗手台的承重能力）。  
然后他脚下一空，被人抱着放在了质地柔软的台面上。

润滑剂打开瓶口“啵”的一声。

Charlie永远是最先失去耐心的那一个，只是两根手指的时候，他就扯了扯Shawn潮湿的头发，希望他立刻马上操进来。  
“别开玩笑，”男孩低着头认认真真把手指挤进穴口，慢慢展开指间，再退出来，“现在不做足准备一会儿你该喊疼了。”  
但是想象这个画面只是让男人硬得更厉害。

Shawn真的进入的时候把Charlie的右腿抬起来，放在自己左肩上，上半身向他靠近，两个人面对面喘息着，男孩的目光落在两个人交合的地方，直到完全推进，他才抬起头，凑过去吻着对面满面通红的人。  
“疼吗？”Shawn轻轻顶弄一下，谨慎地看着Charlie的反应，他们的鼻翼都贴在一起，仅凭呼吸他都几乎能判断出对方是不是和自己一样享受。

男人摇摇头，随着男孩逐渐加快节奏的动作自暴自弃带着哭腔呻吟起来，微张开嘴唇，Shawn立刻会意摸了摸他的脑后，安抚地吻上去，间歇的时候也保持着嘴唇相触的姿势。不久Charlie的眼里就蓄了泪，衬得眼里一点绿色更加干净发亮，男孩于是把两只手都放在他脸侧，动情地捧着他接吻，拇指不断轻轻擦拭着对方生理性的眼泪。

他想起他们刚认识的时候，Charlie是没办法和他直说自己想要个拥抱的，只能站在他旁边，默默把玩手里的话筒，直到有一天，所有心思被戳破了，男孩在人群里拨出一条路，从背后把他抱紧，告诉他自己回来了。

“你超棒，你知道吗。”男人哽咽着小声说道。  
“你指什么，做男朋友还是做爱？”  
“白痴。”

结束之后，他们并没有急着清理，而是紧紧抱在一起平复着呼吸。

“还没回答我呢。”男孩闷闷用手指抚弄Charlie地脊柱。  
“什么？”  
“爱我吗。”

“白痴。”

说着，男人抓起对方戴着戒指的手，在中指那枚银环上方吻了一下。


	3. DAY 3

“他们在你杯子里放什么了？”Shawn扶着男人的腰，任由对方鲁莽地打开车门，将他直接推进车子里。那是他们去参加预热派对时候坐的车子，两侧靠窗的连排座椅能容纳十个人，理应即将发生的事情不会让操纵杆戳到任何人的肋骨，但是这并不代表男孩被推进去的时候没摔得大叫一声。

“管它呢，”Charlie并没喝酒，他感冒刚刚痊愈，Shawn负责看管好他，保证他的酒杯里永远都是没有酒精的鸡尾饮料，几杯下去，男人尝起来越来越弥漫着橙子和柚子的甜味，连呼吸都像一颗糖果那样，“看看你的衬衫，要让所有人看光吗？”  
“你吃醋了吗？”  
“才不是。就只是想你。就现在。”Charlie像只离不开桉树的考拉似的，把男孩按在加长旅行车的地毯上手舞足蹈爬上来抱住他，显得傻乎乎的，Shawn无奈地摸着他的肋侧，侧过头慢慢亲吻他，询问道，“在车上吗，自从我十八岁那次我们就再没在车上做过了。”

Charlie霸道地跨坐在他身上，两个人的胯部蹭在一起，男孩手肘把上身微微撑起，开始有点喘息，感受到男人直接扯开他的衬衫，笑嘻嘻趴在他身上，对着他的耳朵吹气。他很少拒绝Charlie的任何要求，每次和朋友出去参加派对，都有女孩开玩笑说年轻男人才是货真价实的比利弗宝藏，这个时候通常Shawn会善意地把这个话题岔过去，手却诚实地搂紧了男友的腰。

“我想你在这个车上操我。”Charlie翻了个身，把大衣铺在右侧的座椅上，自己无辜地迅速拽下车窗窗帘，脱干净所有衣服躺下来，摆出邀请的架势。这一切只发生在短短的一分半钟之内，仿佛在车子里做爱是一件理所当然的事情。  
Shawn跪坐在自己小腿上，用膝盖挪到他面前去，充满爱意地对着主动的家伙眨眨眼，吹了声口哨，抬起对方的脚踝，轻轻吻着骨骼上那层极薄的皮肤。  
“天啊，你真是——”Charlie大口吸气，他身上每一个敏感点男孩都了然于心，像他料想的那样，吻从脚踝向上掠去，到膝盖，小腹，轻咬了一下肚脐的位置，再到胸口，喉结，眉毛，最后落回嘴唇上。

“希望你带了安全套和润滑剂，麻烦鬼，”Shawn低声问他，“如果没有润滑我是绝对不会同意的，明白吗？”  
“当然了，说教狂，”男人翻了个白眼，从大衣口袋里翻出旅行装的润滑剂和一个安全套——他不确定这是不是过期了，因为平时在家他们绝对用不上这种东西，“你知道吗，我刚和你在一起的时候是因为……”

这句话随着第一个指节没入穴口的动作被呛住。

“因为什么？”

“因为……哈……”男人的手指紧紧抓着皮质座椅的边沿，似乎都要陷进去了，“我以为你能给我粗暴性爱。”  
“别开玩笑了，”Shawn把手指抽出来，在湿润的臀缝吻了一下，引得Charlie浑身一颤，“上次求我把你手腕绑在床头上，最后你哭惨了，我还得解开来哄你。”  
“我又没试过！谁能想到那么疼。肯定是你绑太紧了。”

“好啦，”男孩笑着脱下裤子，把安全套拆开，俯身压在对方身上，“我的错，我绑紧了。”  
“没意思，”Charlie在Shawn进入的时候下意识抱紧了他，男孩连忙停下来和他接吻，才又继续向内推进，而男人还在断断续续说着，“每次、每次和你开玩笑你都认错，多没意思。”

“Aww，我的甜心嫌弃我没趣了，”男孩撇撇嘴，把精力集中在下半身的运动上，逐渐找到一个节奏，“你不会不要我了吧。”  
“才不会呢，”Charlie随着对方轻车熟路直捣自己前列腺的动作发出压抑的惊呼，然后开始肆无忌惮呻吟起来，Shawn连忙示意他小点声，车棚的隔音效果可不像录音室那么好。

“你还、”就算理智快被掏空了，Charlie还是坚持做一个话唠，但是不得不说，他在做爱的时候喘着气讲话简直辣到难以形容，“还记得我们第一次在车里做这个吗？我说我想要你，你……和我说的什么？”

“我是个蠢蛋，”男孩用力挺动着腰，囊袋拍打在臀部发出令人脸红的声响，“我说我不能这么对你。”  
“然后呢。”  
“你说这不是一夜情，是你爱上我了。”

“骗人，”Charlie的身体控制不住发抖，他知道自己快要到了，“我说的是——我他妈才不要只和你睡一次，我要和你睡一万次，只和你一个人……”  
“Baby，”Shawn把他抱得更紧，“我快来了，我们……”

“我们离一万次越来越近了。”  
在男孩气喘吁吁穿上衣服替他清理全身的时候，Charlie补全了这句话。

“但就算到了，你也别想不要我。”Shawn在他的耳朵上亲了一下。


	4. DAY 4

“你流了好多汗。”音乐节后台的化妆间里，Charlie听到身后的人关门的声音。  
“当然啦，”他头也不回，因为他知道只有一个人会趁着他整理头发的时候赶过来，只为了看他一眼，“露天场馆真的好热，我建议你把衬衫换成无袖，不然一会儿你比我还湿。”

直到男孩抱住他，他才意识到自己刚才说出的话好像有点问题。  
“真的会吗？”Shawn把鼻尖埋进他的领口，丝毫不介意男人一身的汗湿。Charlie出门前借用了Shawn丢在家门口的古驰记忆，混着一点剃须啫喱的，加上体液的咸涩感，闻上去就像是性爱沙滩的味道。为什么没有人用Charlie命名鸡尾酒呢？  
“想什么呢？”男人回过头，作势要咬他耳朵，“总想那些乱七八糟的。”  
“想你也乱七八糟吗。”Shawn抱着他不松手，脑袋上打了发胶的头发有一缕垂下来，在眼前打了个卷，Charlie从化妆镜看着他，噗嗤一声笑出来。

“你是不是有点紧张，小朋友，”Charlie干脆转过来，面对面抱着他，“手这么凉。”  
“科学研究表明，和喜欢的人做爱可以缓解焦虑，”男孩的确有些不在状态，但是并不严重，和他在一起这几年，就算隔着二十几米在红毯上远远看一眼，Charlie也能分辨出他是不是能坚持到活动结束，显然，现在Shawn除了那百分之二十的焦虑，脑子里有别的盘算，“要不要试一试？”

“为了你的心理健康，我愿意付出一切。但是还有不到一个小时你就上台了，来得及吗？”  
“所以我们得尽快，”男孩说着用手去解开对方的裤子，“还有，不能拽头发。”  
“噢，我也是个歌手，我当然懂——上台前做爱坚决不能弄乱头发，也不能射在你身上，对吗？”

“聪明，”Shawn奖励给他一个黏糊糊的亲吻，“所以要转过去，对，可惜你看不到我准备的闪粉润滑液了。”

扩张的时候，男孩一直趁机给Charlie挠痒，两个人甚至把闪粉弄到了脸上。在男人第三次开玩笑说Shawn应该用它当作眼影之后，他发出了一声再也无法克制的呻吟。Shawn的中指有力地蹂躏着穴道里触感独特的一点，啃咬着Charlie白皙的颈后，拨开他没来得及摘掉的耳返连接线，感受到男人在他怀里急促呼吸，身子向后靠去，只为了离他更近一点。

“别弄了，”Charlie不耐烦地哼了一声，“直接操我。”

“等不及了？”说完这句，男孩把润滑液淋了一点在自己性器上，撸动两下，“我要进去了，但是会慢一点，可以吗？”  
回答他的是抵在胸口一串毛茸茸的点头。

“他妈的，”只是推进去一半，Charlie就忍不住骂了一声，“你怎么这么大？”  
“我有点听不出你是不是在夸我，”满头大汗，男孩挑了挑眉毛，虽然他知道对方看不见。  
他的动作逐渐温柔下来，不再尝试着向前挺进，只是把手伸进男人的T恤，在他汗湿的胸口慢慢抚摸，用指尖似有似无骚弄他的乳尖，嘴唇吻着他的左耳后，在耳垂下面的凹陷处小心翼翼舔舐两下——

Charlie慌乱地吞咽着，他有点担心如果现在就射出来该怎么办。  
“我错了，宝贝，赶快进来，我感觉我坚持不了多久。”

Shawn听话地吸了一口气，整个捣进男人柔软湿热的肠道，“还好吗？”

“我好得不能再好了，摇滚明星。”Charlie低笑着抬起头索吻，他太爱两个人适当的身高差距了，每次无论是什么姿势，只要他抬起头，男孩总能想办法吻到他的嘴唇。  
“没有你的话我该怎么办，”Shawn把脸贴在Charlie湿漉漉的鬓角上，他知道这样会让自己身上也留下汗水的咸味，不过他就想那样，站在台上，带着Charlie的味道。

“让我想想，你会和一个金发美女在一起？她肯定会穿你的衣服，然后到处炫耀自己泡到了全加拿大最火辣的小孩。”  
听到这句话之后，Shawn忽然扶住他的腰，加大了撞击的力度，性器整个退出，只剩下一个头部浅浅埋在肠道，再整个操进去，搞得Charlie一时间七荤八素。  
“好了，”男人疾喘两声，“好了，去他妈的美女，你一直和我在一起，Shawnie。”

“嗯。”男孩的手指温存地摸着年长男友的喉结，另一只手抱着他的腰，在Charlie高潮之前就失控射了出来。

“看看，我们制造了点小麻烦，”Shawn并没在男人弄得整个化妆桌上都是白浊之后立刻退出，而是身体紧贴着Charlie，吻他过度敏感的脖子。

“我都没看见你用的闪粉润滑，那可是新的，我之前还说要抹遍你全身，”男人有点倦怠又安心地靠着对方低声抱怨，两个人摇摇晃晃保持着连接的姿势，随便抓过一把椅子坐下来。  
“噢——操，你别弄得我又硬了，”Charlie被坐下去的摩擦激得一抖，抱怨着兀自站起身，随手提上裤子，回头饶有兴致看着裸露性器的男孩，“看看你闪闪发光的鸟。”

“不好笑，Char，”Shawn语气严肃地说，自己却忍不住笑起来，主动提起裤子扣好腰带，开始擦拭化妆桌上的混乱，“等我表演完回家，好吗，在此之前，不许让它流出来。”

“什么不许流——靠，你真是个混蛋。”

“真的吗？我记住了，家里见。”

男孩把脏兮兮的纸巾丢进纸篓，朝着男朋友比了个胜利的手势，离开化妆间向舞台的方向走去。


	5. DAY 5

“别哭了，”Charlie手忙脚乱拖着喝醉的男孩，不停和身边被他们撞到的人道歉，好不容易把人塞进一个包间，“好了，别像个小孩那样，抬头看着我，Shawn。”

包间里刚才肯定是有人在的，空气里弥漫着昂贵的香水味，男孩抬起头，眼角和鼻子依然发红，T恤因为碰洒了别人的威士忌变得潮湿，氤开一大片深色。  
“好了，现在我们来讨论一下刚才发生的事情。”男人恼丧地拉着人坐下来，脸上是显而易见的烦躁情绪，他并不擅长和人谈话，这种严肃的氛围也不是他的主场。

Shawn没有回应，眼泪还在顺着他的颧骨滑下来。操他的，真是个小孩，Charlie盯着他心想。  
真是个小孩，也不过才18岁而已。

“先说说，你是怎么自己跑去拿了酒？”男人看着对方湿漉漉的眼睛说，尽量让自己的语气听起来强硬。他忽然回忆起自己家的小猎犬，每次它跳进泳池弄得全身的毛都贴在一起，又转身冲进家门在地毯上乱蹦乱跳的时候，他就会蹲在门口教训它。  
“我想尝尝。”男孩哑着嗓子。平时他是从来不哭的。好在外面所有人都玩得足够开心，并没太多人注意到他们造成的不愉快，或者发现派对的主角不在状态。  
“胡说或者搪塞我没有任何意义，你不是那种会想要他妈尝一尝酒精什么味道的人。”

“我压力有点大，行了吗？”Shawn突然站了起来，收起了全部脆弱的情绪。不可思议，仅仅在十秒钟之内。他仓皇地抹了抹眼睛，深深吸进一口气，整理着自己的思绪。  
很快他就要变成原来的样子了，Charlie知道。不冷不热，体面周全的样子。男人不确定自己该不该高兴。他把Shawn带到这的目的不就是这个吗？

还是他心里期望什么别的？

现在这个回答听起来已经百分之百合理，他也没理由继续问下去了。摆在他面前最好的选择就是点点头附和一句，然后推开门加入窄小房间之外那场迷惘的狂欢之中。

Shawn早换上了微笑，开始对他道歉，解释自己今天多么不应该莽撞行事，给他带来不必要的麻烦。仿佛几分钟前那个因为别的男人搂着Charlie接吻而差点掀掉桌子的人不是他。  
派对艳遇，对于Charlie Puth而言根本不是新鲜事，至少在参加Shawn的巡演之前不是。  
他不知道自己从什么时候开始不习惯在酒吧被人搭讪，不习惯别人离他太近，把半强迫式的亲吻视为侵犯。他变得不再像是那个愿意把自己的联系方式悄悄写在餐巾纸上塞给别人的派对王子。他徒劳地做着这些事，就如同他已经是某个人的私有财产。

那个人在哪？

那个人刚才全然失控，站在桌边敲着墙壁，强调没人可以用这种方式靠近他的朋友，不管是吻还是动作。他高声和对方争执，差点打电话给律师直接把限制令当成礼物送出去，甚至险些给那个不知退让的家伙一拳。之后他忽然完全崩溃，蹲在地上。

他此刻站在自己面前彬彬有礼地道歉，让男人的猜想成为一个荒唐的、支离破碎的笑话。

“闭嘴，”Charlie歪着头直视Shawn，眯起眼睛，确保男孩在自己虹膜上烙下一个完整的画面，“你听好了，接下来什么也别说。别他妈和我道歉。”  
这句话说完，他上前一步把人推得一个踉跄。  
他们一起栽倒在桌子后面的沙发上。桌子上放着空酒杯，有一只倒扣着，因为这个动作引发的震动发出响声。嘈杂被磨砂玻璃门阻隔，透进屋里模模糊糊，和影像如出一辙。

“等一下，”男孩喘着气护住Charlie的身侧，“你没撞到吧。”  
“Shawn Mendes，如果你不是喜欢我，就别对我这么好。”

晃动的、昏暗的光影里，Shawn终于能在十公分外看清男人脸上的表情——没有愤怒，没有他猜测的失望，只是一点脆弱不堪的勉强，拿来顶替退路。  
整整一年的朝夕相处，这场派对结束之后，就将被抹拭干净。  
所有回忆断裂成画面逐渐失焦，因为没人足够勇敢。

Shawn伸出一只手，揽住身上男人的脑后，抬起头吻上去。  
酒后的男孩比所有人温柔，也比所有人鲁莽，他坐起身，把Charlie两腿分开，让人动弹不得，解开对方的衣扣。男人穿着衬衫，最普通的款式，里面是一件再简单不过的摇滚短袖衫。不计后果的激吻从嘴唇上的吮吸变成颈间的啃咬，留下斑驳的红痕。

Charlie恶狠狠将他推开，一把按在沙发上，直接脱下男孩的牛仔裤，扯扯嘴角，俯身含住对方的硬热。

“Charlie……”  
“我说了，”男人费力吐出阴茎，“闭嘴。”

于是Shawn不再说话，胸膛微微起伏着，看着面前的人半闭着眼，把他的性器慢慢吞进。紧致的口腔又湿又热，内壁紧紧贴着柱身敏感的皮肤，但是牙齿时不时刮到阴茎头部的触感证明了男人是第一次给人口交。好在他服务的对象也没有丝毫经验，只是惊诧于眼前的景象。  
男孩该好好享受性的，人说到底也不过是高级的欲望动物，但是他脑子里冒出的想法全都几乎与性不相关。他的感官和思想有瞬间的分离。

男人实在无法吞下全部，便用手撸动着根部，手指不时照顾到囊袋。他不知道这个晚上之后会发生什么。说不定他们再也不会见面了。想到这里，他几乎是绝望地屏住呼吸，放肆任由对方的性器顶进他的喉咙。这会让他明天说不出话，但是现在他根本不在乎。

“Charlie！”Shawn几乎是哭着喊出他的名字。

高潮的快感将他送入一段完全真空的白色当中。

等到一切把他带回现实，Charlie正用袖口擦着嘴角，一个人坐在那，眼睛看着地面，除了呼吸还有点急促，没有任何声音。

“我可以说话了吗，”男孩小声问，默默把裤子提好，坐在他身边。  
“随便，”Charlie还在用袖子擦什么，不知道是嘴唇边的白浊还是眼泪。

“如果我喜欢你，你可以不回洛杉矶吗？”  
总要有人说出这句话。

“可是Brady在家，”Charlie的脚尖不自觉敲着地面，其实视线早就已经模糊，但是他放弃了掩盖，两只手在腿上别扭地交握，“我不能就……”

“不对，”Shawn摇摇头，离开座位蹲下来，蹲在男人面前，“我说的不对。我是说……可以和我在一起吗？你可以回洛杉矶，或者我们一起回去，Brady不会……”男孩抿住嘴犹豫了一下，似乎是在组织语言，“我喜欢你。我觉得，我早就爱上你了。我想吻你。我怕再不说就晚了，我不想其他人碰你。你是我见过最好的，一年前到现在，一直都是。”

男人看着自己的手，闷闷点了一下头。

Shawn试探着把手伸到他面前，帮他把眼泪擦掉一点。之后Charlie整个人都向男孩靠近过来，他连忙把人抱紧了，听到对方低声念叨着，“可是我现在不能接吻，我刚才还……”  
“能，”男孩撩起他的头发，跪在座椅上偏过头直接吻上去，“看，可以的，我才不介意。”

呼吸靠得很近，没有回答。  
Shawn心跳得厉害，酒吧外面的躁动越来越弱，两个人的意识也更清醒。  
但这的确是最后一次机会。

“所以你是同意了吗？”男孩询问，“可以再吻一次吗。”

Charlie紧握的两手逐渐松开，似乎不再需要抓住哪根绳索，因为从现在起，就算发生什么，也有细密的网可以接住他。

“好吧，”终于，男人抬起头，“几次都好……都是你的了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“你怎么跑到这来了？”

“我做噩梦了。”Charlie把脑袋缩进帽衫领口，身子一歪坐在Shawn录音棚的沙发上，好像他只是走进了男孩的房间，而不是开车开了二十分钟来到这的一样。

“什么噩梦让你跑了这么远？”男孩半开玩笑调着吉他，顺便整理手里的乐谱。乐队很适时地表示快中午了，他们打算一起出去吃午餐，并且根本没有要邀请他们俩的意思。谢天谢地。Shawn在心里默念。因为这个噩梦的内容（无论是什么）最好别让其他人听到。

“对不起……你的现场专辑是不是还没做完？”年轻男人埋着头说。  
“没关系，baby，你没耽误任何事，那张已经快结束了，刚才录的是下张专辑的歌，我还不知道哪些最好，所以多录一些，免得最后手忙脚乱的，”Shawn回答，也坐下来，正好坐在他的男朋友身边，等着对方把头靠在他肩上，“好了，现在说说你自己的事情，梦见什么了？”  
Charlie并没马上开口讲述这个梦，而是钻到男孩的胳膊下面，Shawn轻笑了一声，一只手揽着他。

“Camila？是这个事情吗？”  
合约没到期，两个人的矛盾多半都出在这。

“不是。”男人耸耸肩。

“告诉我就好，”Shawn握住他的手。

“我梦见……你被，”Charlie停顿了一下，似乎没完全从恐惧中解脱出来，“枪击案，演唱会上，好像是我和你一起巡演的时候，我刚要上台……奇怪，理应是我先上台，但是梦里是你先，我还没走到台上，就看见你倒下去了。”  
“嗯，”男孩把他抱得更紧，“然后呢？”  
“你就一直……流血。我想打电话叫急救，但是找不到手机在哪。”

“我喊疼了吗？”Shawn问他。  
“没有，”Charlie抬头看着他的眼睛，“你和我说别急。”

“那是个梦，”男孩把对方湖绿色帽衫的兜帽摘下来，摸了摸他的头发，“噩梦都是假的，你看，我这不是好好的，什么事情也没有。”  
“我想和你做，”Charlie吸吸鼻子嘟囔了一句，“现在就要。”

“什么？”Shawn着实愣在那，甚至没反应过来他是什么意思，直到男人站起来把衣服都快脱光了，男孩才赶紧冲到窗户边准备一把拉上窗帘，紧接着反应过来，这里是二十几层，而且对面连栋楼都没有。  
正午的阳光很好，落地窗边的格窗打开了一半，外面隐隐约约行车和风的声音钻进来，倒显得格外安静。

Shawn走回挠着肩膀赤身裸体的男友身边。

“有没有诚意啊，”男孩脱下上衣扔在地上，佯装不满张开手，“不是说要做吗？一点都不主动。快过来亲我一下。”  
Charlie把刚才的难过和压抑都扔在了一边，越过沙发直接扑进男孩怀里，在和他接吻的同时用手去拽他穿的夏季短裤，Shawn抱着男人的腰，用手指按压他的腰窝，快感瞬间顺着神经走向身体各个地方，Charlie舒服地哼了一声。

黏黏糊糊的吻继续着，归功于配合默契，两分钟后两个人就全部一丝不挂，倒在沙发上。他们对白天做爱像是有什么执念，最好有阳光照在身上，每一根毛发的起伏都能看清楚。  
“唔，”男孩在Charlie的嘴唇上轻轻咬了一口，“我得去拿润滑，希望我包里有，这次实在没准备。如果我没带我就开车带你回……”

“不用，”Charlie闭着眼喘了口气，“我弄好了才过来的。”  
“你……”男孩惊讶地睁大眼睛，手指向男人后穴摸去，入口果然柔软湿润，“天啊，你是带着丧偶之痛给自己做了扩张吗，亲爱的？”

“你还是梦里比较可爱，”Charlie撇撇嘴，却被对方中指直接勾进穴道的动作呛得无话。Shawn还是选择用手帮男人简单扩张一下，而他的男朋友像个负鼠一样抱着他，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他胸口，搞得他血压飙升。

“我要进去了？不许后悔噢。”男孩顶了顶腰，把Charlie的脚踝抬起环在自己膝弯里，撑着沙发低头和他接吻，男人等不及似的睁开眼点头，随后感觉到男孩硬挺的性器头部挤进他的身体。肠道被撑开的感觉有点酸胀，但是触感真实不已，每一次插入都提醒着他，头顶按着他小腹贯穿他的人是真实存在的。  
“快点，”他敦促道。这不常见，因为Shawn的尺寸按照正常的速度多少都让人有些吃不消，所以他们通常选择不要太快，有时候男孩甚至不会整根没入，避免看到Charlie最开始疼得皱眉。

“你要干什么啊，”Shawn因为激烈运动身上开始流汗，在阳光下皮肤上一层亮晶晶的，听到男人的话，他笑着问，“明天不要走路了？”

“你陪我在家我走路干嘛，你背着我就行，”Charlie一本正经地回答他，不过这之后他基本就不再有伶牙俐齿的机会，阴茎整根退出又顶入的动作让他整个人像是被捣没了理智，只剩下呻吟的力气。

“如果不舒服就告诉我，”Shawn小声告诉他。  
“你……哈啊……这能有什么……”

“还害怕吗，”快要射的时候，男孩的手忽然圈住对方的阴茎，轻舔男人的下巴。  
“给我松手，我快到了，”Charlie红着脸，咬牙切齿，于是Shawn替他撸动起来，很快男人就缴械高潮，精液洒在两个人身体中间，自己身后也被温热的液体填满。

“今天好暖和，”男孩从柜子里抱来一张毛毯，又用口袋里的湿巾把他的男朋友擦干净，才又一次懒洋洋和他一起躺进沙发，“你好点了吗？要不要我带你出去走走？吃圣代吗？”  
“好多了，”Charlie翻身更近地贴着男孩，“但是圣代也要吃。”

“好，”Shawn转头把脸藏进Charlie乱糟糟的头发，“我不会丢下你的。我保证。”


	7. Day 7

“这里是迪士尼，Charlie。”  
“这不影响我想和你上床，对吧，Shawnie。”

男孩不敢置信地看着自己的男友躺在依然铺着米老鼠床帏的双人床上，摇晃着手里的安全套——他甚至还穿了白天他们一起买的达菲熊毛毯斗篷。

“你看起来就像那些怪癖色情片的主角，”Shawn伸出手摸了摸对方头上的毛绒熊耳朵，“你确定吗？让我们以后每次来迪士尼都想起这种成人情节？”  
“我可没想那么多，我只是觉得你穿着小熊维尼的连帽衫辣得冒烟。”  
“天啊，听听你自己在说什么。”

Charlie坐直了身子，解开床边男孩米奇浴袍的系带，在他耻骨的位置用力吻下去，直到Shawn微微吸气，低头看着那里逐渐出现一个浅淡的红痕。紧接着男人顺着他的腰向上侵袭，并不真正亲吻，只是用嘴唇轻触，让男孩近乎绝望地颤抖。

“操我。”  
言简意赅，Charlie再次躺下，枕在酒店松软的枕头上，满意地注视着自己的男友扔下浴袍压到他身上。

热烈到几乎窒息的亲吻持续了很久。Shawn用一只手按住他锁骨的位置，低下头含住他的嘴唇。这是一个看起来极其占有的姿势，不过实际上男孩的手根本没有着力，于是Charlie可以用手肘撑起肩膀来啃咬年轻人的脖颈和下巴。

“你没告诉过我，”男孩气喘吁吁，“你格外喜欢迪士尼性爱什么的。”  
“他妈的，”Charlie用膝盖顶了一下男友的腰胯，“是你，不是迪士尼。今天我们可以在任何地方，我一样会把你拐到床上。”  
“表白的话留到一会儿再说，”Shawn勾起嘴角，用一根手指轻轻按了一下男人后穴的入口，“翻身，达菲。”  
“闭嘴，”听到这个称呼以后Charlie骂道，但是依旧口是心非地快速翻过身，感受到身后的男孩用手掌慢慢分开他的臀瓣，在敏感的穴口喷洒热气。  
在那里短暂地留下一个吻之后，Shawn起身去男人的外套口袋里翻找润滑剂。

“我改主意了。”Charlie忽然说。  
“什么？”  
“你直接进来。”  
“你……”男孩有些恍神，他的注意力依然在寻找东西上，用了足足几秒才明白对方在说什么，“明天给我们清扫房间的人会觉得我们两个是变态吗？”  
“拜托，”Charlie按耐不住用手去抚弄自己，“迪士尼乐园的酒店也是酒店，我敢说在这做爱的情侣不止我们两个。”

“你闻起来好香。”手指一碰到润滑剂的瓶子，Shawn就立刻回到床上，把润滑油倒在手心。  
“这里的沐浴露。”Charlie说着，一只手轻轻攥紧枕套。  
“一根手指就难受了？”Shawn纳罕地低头问他，亲了亲他的耳后。  
“才不是，我只是着急。你快一点。”男人焦躁地红着脸回应。他并不擅长表达，但是今天的欲望绝不是一时兴起。这次迪士尼约会之前他们已经足足三个月没见到一面。他几乎到了看着男孩的照片都能自慰的程度，仅仅是方才的亲热就让他硬到难以置信。

“得把你打开，毕竟好久没做了。”  
食指的指尖不停扫过Charlie的前列腺，男人喘了几声，坚持要在扩张之后转过身，Shawn嘘声安慰着他，加进第三根手指，润滑发出并不明显的水声，混杂在两个人难耐的呼吸当中，Charlie终于率先扔下了最基本的自持，扯住对方的手腕转过身，脚踝勾在男孩腰后下压，“快点，史迪奇。”

男孩吞咽着，用依旧沾着润滑液的掌心撸动两下性器，紧接着就把头部对准了Charlie发红的臀缝，不轻不重地顶了两下。

“你认真的吗？现在还要和我玩花样？快点进来。”

“马上，马上。”Shawn像个手忙脚乱的青少年似的涨红了脸，去解开对方斗篷的扣子。

“你只管进来就好，我自己脱掉，”Charlie差点笑了出来，不敢相信两个成年人居然像是在学校查着定时器偷情，“慢点呼吸，我有点担心你会爆炸。”

性器终于挤进男人身体的时候，Charlie发出一声满足的叹息。

“还好吗？”Shawn的左手勾起男人的膝盖，亲吻他的腿根和小腿内侧，Charlie握着男孩的右手，被久违的饱胀感完全洗刷，只剩下微微喘息的余地。  
“疼不疼？”男孩也握紧他的手，十指交扣，下身保持着之前的姿势，小心地看着对方的表情。  
“其实有一点，”Charlie舔了舔嘴唇，挪动腰部，“但是你真觉得我会同意你停下来？”

没有人能拒绝一个狡黠的Charlie Puth。

“有人明天坐不了过山车了。”Shawn松开手，把自己额前潮湿的头发撩起，保证自己能看见壁灯昏暗光线下男友身上的每一寸皮肤。  
“过山车可以下次坐，”新泽西男人甚至因为急切带上了轻微的东部口音，“你可不是每个人都坐得上的。”  
“嘘，”男孩连忙把一根手指按在他嘴唇上方，“麻烦给迪士尼留点非限制级的情调。”  
“好啦，”Charlie抬起胯用臀尖要命地蹭了蹭对方的大腿，“可以动了。”

性器进出的速度并不快，多半是由于Shawn了解男人有多喜欢逞强，而且他们并不像往常约会那么着急。今晚是两个人交往三周年的纪念日，所以他们按照先前计划好的，推掉一切邀约，在迪士尼消磨整整三天。

身体契合的程度向来极高，男孩稍一用力，就径直捣在男人的敏感点上，对方于是重重换了口气，在他的肩膀留下几道抓痕。不过这之后他一直避开那里，尽可能延长这场性爱。Charlie的手不规矩地在他身上到处乱摸，指节勾过男孩的胸口和肚脐，在他小腹和阴茎中间的那条线上轻轻搔刮。许久未见的渴求和这里不同平常的环境让Shawn比往常更加兴奋敏感，不得不对Charlie摇摇头示意，如果继续这样下去他撑不了多久。

他们并没发出太多声音。多半是担心隔壁住着参加家庭旅行的孩子，也因为这个地方他们并不熟悉，Charlie不确定自己大喊大叫会产生什么后果。

不过这并不代表他们没有完全沉浸其中。

“就算、”男人的手攀住Shawn精壮的腰底，似乎是想试图让下身吃得更深，“就算你没在我里面，只是听你这样喘一会儿我都能射出来。”  
“我知道，”Shawn有些难为情地降低呼吸的频率，但是Charlie太过熟悉他身上可以触发短暂惊喘的位置，于是自制的难度大大上升，“上周你在Skype里给我证明过了。”  
“我们该换个软件了，”Charlie实在忍不住仰起头低声呻吟，他们两个早已经到了临界点，只不过为了多留些记忆给这个夜晚，“全世界可能只剩下我们两个还用Skype。”  
“你说了算，grandpa。”  
“喂！”男人的话语依旧清晰，但是声线已经夹杂着哽咽，“我可不是搞不懂Instagram直播的那一个。”

“Char，”Shawn把手伸进Charlie解开的毛绒帽斗篷，揉搓他泛红的耳根，随后俯下身，嘴唇贴着他的鼻翼，“你快到了吗？”  
年轻男人轻哼了一声偏过脑袋，用脸颊去蹭男孩温热的手心，点点头，于是Shawn用上唇点了一下他的嘴角，“我帮你好不好？”

这不是一个问句，他们都知道，因为男孩的左手已经开始缓慢套弄Charlie涨硬得紧贴着小腹的阴茎——他们只是喜欢这样交流，确保对方得到最想要的。就像他们喜欢接吻和拥抱一样自然。

男人还没等抬头去索要那个吻，它就已经适时落在他的唇舌之间，含住他到达顶点时模糊不清的哭喘和呻吟，直到生理性的泪湿浸满他的眼眶，水雾挂在睫毛边缘。  
Shawn率先结束了亲吻，抿紧了嘴唇低头想要退出来用手解决，却被Charlie用力拉住，“说好了射在里面。”

“你——你可以吗？”男孩最后的克制绷得像弓弦一样紧。性爱过后Charlie通常会极度敏感，就算只是最简单的清理Shawn也尽可能减少直接触碰，避免听到对方埋在枕头里的小声吸气和抱怨，“迪士尼果然是应验魔法的地方？”  
“只是为了制造点麻烦，毕竟是度假。现在把你格兰芬多那些奇怪的想法收起来，快点——你还真快。”

“你好没劲。”男孩脱力地把脸藏在Charlie肩膀，闷声故意说道。  
“你也好香，”Charlie并不管他，只是在他的耳畔用手指拨弄新长出鬈发的绒毛，“涂了我寄给你的香水？”  
“嗯，”男孩撑起身子，凑近男人的睫毛吻他潮湿的眼泪，直到Charlie痒得笑起来。

他们拖着一大堆装着玩偶和漫威徽章回到家是三天之后的事了。

“这件浴袍放洗衣篮吧，还有那个达菲毛毯。”  
“不要！明天我还要穿它去……”  
“不行，Charlie，快拿来，想都别想。”


End file.
